Wish I Had More Time
by Smurf2005
Summary: Tohru has a secret that she has been hiding from everyone. She finally tells them that secret. One Shot. Complete.


A/N: Hello! This is the second story I am posting today! This one is a _Fruits Basket_ story. And it's kind of sad. The meaning why this story is sad is down at the bottom. I am deleting the story about Tohru and Yuki. _The Day She Was Taken Away._ I finished reading the series online and since I know how it ends, I can't write Tohru and Yuki stories anymore. By now, most people know that Kyo and Tohru love each other. This story is from Kyo's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket. _Takaya-sensei does. If I did…. Heh. Can't share that in fear that I will spoil it for you.

* * *

Wish I Had More Time

There comes a time when our lives have to come to an end. I remember sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for Tohru to come out. She had asked me to accompany her. At the time, I didn't know why she had asked me to go and not the stupid rat. Now, a few years later, I know the reason.

_.:Flashback:._

_I was sitting in a chair in the doctor's office waiting for Tohru to come out. I was reading some magazine. Actually, I wasn't really reading it. I was just looking through it. A few seconds later Tohru came out of the back room. She smiled at me as she stopped at the desk. I put the magazine down and stood up and she walked toward me._

"_Thank you for waiting for me and coming with me, Kyo-kun," she said, smiling._

"_No problem," I muttered as we made our way to the door._

_I reached it first and held the door open for her. She smiled at me again and went out the door. I followed her. I didn't know why I was with her. Tohru was unusually quiet._

"_Tohru, is something wrong?" I asked._

_I was a little concerned. She didn't answer me right away. I was starting to worry._

_"What would you like for dinner tonight, Kyo-kun?" she asked._

_I stopped and stared at her. It took her a few moments to realize that I wasn't beside her. She gave me a concerned look._

_"Tohru? Are you sure you're ok? You're avoiding my question," I said, looking at the ground._

_"I promise, Kyo-Kun, I will answer it tonight. I need to tell Shigure-san and Yuki-kun, too," Tohru said. "Now, let's go get dinner for tonight. Would you like some curry?"_

_"Can we have some miso soup, too?" I asked._

_"Sure, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, smiling at me, again. "Let's go to the store so I can pick up some things for dinner."_

_I followed Tohru to the store. She looked a little different than I remembered. She looked thinner. And it looked like she had dark shadows under her eyes, like she wasn't getting enough sleep. Despite her appearance, she was her normal, cheerful self. The Tohru that I had grown to love was suffering, I could tell. I wonder what was really going on with her. I wish there was some way I could make her feel better._

_"Hey! Tohru-kun!" A voice yelled from behind us._

_We turned to see Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa. They walked over to us and looked at Tohru closely. _

_"Tohru-kun! What happened to you?!" Uotani asked. "It looks like you were punched in the face! Did orange head punch you?!"_

_"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I'm just not getting enough sleep! That's all! Kyo-kun has not punched me or anything!"_

_"So why are you two out and about?" Hanajima asked._

_"Oh! I had a doctor's appointment. And Kyo-kun was nice enough to come with me," Tohru said._

_"That was nice of him," Uotani said, looking over at me._

_Hanajima was looking at me closely. I could feel her eyes on my face. I felt my face turn red and I looked everywhere but at them. Tohru chatted with her friends for a few minutes, then we headed to the grocery store. We walked around the store as she picked out the things for the dinner that night. She chatted happily, and I just listened to her, answering when appropriate. I was so lost in thought that I was surprised to find that we had made it home. She was still chatting, and apparently, I was still answering her. As she went to the kitchen to start dinner, I headed upstairs to my room. I stopped for a few minutes and looked into Tohru's room. She had left the door open, and right there was the picture of her mom. I remember meeting her mom, years ago, when I was a little boy. I took one last look at the picture before I continued on to my room. I closed the door behind me and lay down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. I was sleepy. All I wanted to do was sleep, but Tohru had something to tell us. And by the sounds of it, it was pretty important. I didn't know what it was, and I am sure the stupid rat didn't know about it either. The thought of what she had to tell us was making me worry a little. _

_The thought that the girl I was in love with had something important to tell us made me feel uneasy. I knew it wasn't going to be anything good. My gut was telling me that something was seriously wrong with Tohru. After awhile I heard Tohru call my name for dinner, so I got up and went downstairs. I watched her all through dinner knowing that any second she was going to tell us the important thing. But, she chatted happily as if nothing was wrong. She did everything she normally did. While she was washing dishes, Yuki, Shigure and I watched TV. I was too worried to pay attention. After awhile Tohru came back into the room and sat down._

_"I have something important to tell you," she said._

_We all looked over at her. This was it; we were going to find out what was wrong._

_"What is it, Honda-san?" Yuki asked._

_"As you know, I have been going to the doctor a lot. And it turns out that I have cancer. Leukemia, actually. The doctor said it was rare that teens got cancer, but I guess I wasn't so lucky."_

_Tohru… had cancer? That couldn't be possible. _

_"What's going to happen to you now, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked._

_"Well, every time I went to the doctor, I was getting treated. Today, however, was to tell me that I had stopped responding to treatments. That means I will die; and soon. I don't know how long I have. I just want the little time I have left to be precious and give you some happy memories to look back on," she said, smiling sadly._

_'No, please! Don't smile like that, Tohru! You will live! You will live to be an old woman and have a lot of kids!' I thought._

_I wanted to yell out to her. Tell her what I thought. But, my voice seemed to be stuck in my throat. I couldn't say anything to her. All I could do was sit there and watch the woman I loved tell us that she wasn't going to live long. _

_"NO! Tohru! You can't die! You have to go on living! You can't die and leave me here all alone!" I yelled, jumping up._

_"But, Honda-san said that she stopped responding to treatments…." Yuki said._

_"Shut up you damn rat!" I yelled._

_I threw open the door and took off running. How many people were going to die in my life? How many people who are close to me are going to die? First it was my mom, then Tohru's mom, and now Tohru? This couldn't be happening. I stopped by a lake and sat there for hours, crying._

_When I decided to go back, I was surprised to find Tohru sitting at the table asleep. Was she waiting for me to come back? I went over to her and shook her awake._

_"Oh! Kyo-kun! You came back!" she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry I kept it from you."_

_"Are you really going to die?" I asked._

_She nodded. And I could see the tears welling up in her eyes._

_"I am going to die. Kyo-kun, I am scared of dying. I don't want to leave you and everybody else."_

_Tohru and I talked all night. She told me how scared she was, but how happy she was that she going to see her father and mother again. I told her that I loved her. That I had always loved her. She smiled and said thank you. She told me that she loved me, too. That was one of the last conversations that I had with her. About six months after that, she was taken from us._

_.:End Flashback:._

These last few years had been hard on me and everybody that was close to her. But, we know she is in a better place and that she is always looking over us. She is always with us in our hearts. I just wish she was here with me right now. I have always loved her. And I always will. She was the only one I cared about. I just wish I had more time to spend with her.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I know it's sad. I'm sorry! The way I got this idea is kind of morbid. A few months ago, a news anchor died from breast cancer and as I was watching something on TV about her, I got and idea to write a story where Tohru died from cancer. This was a little hard to write since my Grandpa, who I was close to, died from lung cancer a few years ago.

Tohru: Smurf2005-san will like us to tell you to R&R.

Momiji: She accepts constructive criticism.

Ayame: But she doesn't want any flames. I don't want this maid outfit to burn up!

Kyo and Yuki: IT NEEDS TO BE BURNED!

Hatori: Idiots. He should have learned by now.

Smurf: Like they said. Read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. I cry when I get those.


End file.
